Prayer will Live
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kanji いつも君が　傍で笑ってくれた それだけで　強くなれる気がした いつの日にか　遠く離れても 真っ直ぐ　歩いてゆけるかな Prayer will live on your mind on your mind...like this! Prayer will live on your mind on your mind...like that! 「どうしようもないや（´･ω･｀） 」って 投げ出してベッドに身を潜めても 反省味のグミを噛み締めて 僕らは今日もまた目を覚ます 喜ぶ顔だけ　欲しても エゴの押し付けかな？と 湧き出す弱気な戯曲を 両手でそっと包んで 祈りに変えて いつも君が　傍で笑ってくれた それだけで強くなれる気がした いつの日にか「ありがと。」の欠片 真っ直ぐ届くといいのにな 「あきらめなきゃ（´；ω；｀）」って 言い聞かせて　強引に背を向けても 後悔味のグミを　飲み込んで 僕らは　今日もまた振り返る 白か黒かの命題は 絶え間なく降り積もり 戸惑う　灰色に染まった その指先を組んで 祈りに変えて いつも君が　傍で笑ってくれた それだけで　強くなれる気がした いつの日にか「ごめんね。」の欠片 真っ直ぐ　届くといいのにな 掛け違えたボタンで　カチリと跳ねた 爪の音に　二人　顔見合わせた 今も胸で　こだましてるから 祈りも　心に　生き続けるのでしょう いつも君が　傍で笑ってくれた それだけで　強くなれる気がした いつの日にか　遠く離れても 迷わず　歩いてゆけるように いつも君が　傍で笑ってくれた… Ahh… Prayer will live on your mind on your mind...like this! Prayer will live on your mind on your mind...like that! Letra en Romaji itsumo kimi ga soba de waratte kureta sore dake de tsuyoku nareru ki ga shita itsu no hi ni ka tooku hanarete mo massugu aruite yukeru ka na Prayer will live on your mind (on your mind...like this!) Prayer will live on your mind (on your mind...like this!) "dou shiyou mo nai ya" tte nagedashite beddo ni mi o hisomete mo hansei-aji no gumi o kamishimete bokura wa kyou mo mata me o samasu yorokobu kao dake hosshite mo ego no oshitsuke ka na? to wakidasu yowaki na gikyoku o ryoute de sotto tsutsunde inori ni kaete itsumo kimi ga soba de waratte kureta sore dake de tsuyoku nareru ki ga shita itsu no hi ni ka "arigato." no kakera massugu todoku to ii no ni na "akiramenakya" tte iikikasete gouin ni se o mukete mo koukai-aji no gumi o nomikonde bokura wa kyou mo mata furikaeru shiro ka kuro ka no meidai wa taema naku furitsumori tomadou haiiro ni somatta sono yubisaki o kunde inori ni kaete itsumo kimi ga soba de waratte kureta sore dake de tsuyoku nareru ki ga shita itsu no hi ni ka "gomen ne." no kakera massugu todoku to ii no ni na kakechigaeta botan de kachiri to haneta tsume no oto ni futari kao miawaseta ima mo mune de kodama shite'ru kara inori mo kokoro ni ikitsuzukeru no deshou itsumo kimi ga soba de waratte kureta sore dake de tsuyoku nareru ki ga shita itsu no hi ni ka tooku hanarete mo mayowazu aruite yukeru you ni itsumo kimi ga soba de waratte kureta... Ahh... Prayer will live on your mind (on your mind...like this!) Prayer will live on your mind (on your mind...like this!) Letra en Español Tu siempre me sonreias estando a mi lado y eso era suficiente para hacerme sentir que podria ser fuerte Un día en el futuro, incluso si nosotros nos vemos separados Me pregunto si podremos seguir caminando juntos al final La canción que vive en tu mente (En tu mente... como ahora!) La canción que vive en tu mente (En tu mente... como ahora!) "Esto es imposible apra mi" gritando estas palabras Nos ocultamos entre las sabanas de la cama Mascando el sabor del remordimiento como gomitas Nos despertamos de nuevo a otro dia A pesar de que quiero ver tu cara contenta Envolviendote gentilmente con mis dos manos Las timidas orbas de teatro salen a borbotones Las cambio dentro de mi oracion Tu siempre me sonreias estando a mi lado y eso era suficiente para hacerme sentir que podria ser fuerte Un dia en el futuro, podria ser genial Si un fragmento de mi agradecimiento... pudiera alcanzarte directamente. "Tienes que darte por vencido" Nos adviertes de ese modo Damos la espalda fingiendo fuerza Mascando el sabor del remordimiento como gomitas Hoy, todavia, giramos alrededor de nuevo. Como las preguntas de que si es blanco o negro Se siguen acumulando sin pausa alguna Vagamos perdidos Uniendo nuestras palmas manchadas de gris y cambiando todo dentro de una oración Tu siempre me sonreias estando a mi lado y eso era suficiente para hacerme sentir que podia ser fuerte Un día en el futuro podria ser genial Si un fragmento de mi agradecimiento... pudiera alcanzarte directamente. Desviamos las miradas de nuestras caras El sonido de las uñas contra la superficie, en espera Ese sonido todavia resuena en nuestros pechos Seguramente nuestras oraciones podrian llegar a nuestros corazones Tu siempre me sonreias estando a mi lado y eso era suficiente para hacerme sentir que podia ser fuerte Un día en el futuro, incluso si nosotros nos vemos separados Me pregunto si podremos seguir caminando juntos al final. Tu siempre me sonreias estando a mi lado... Ah... La canción que vive en tu mente (En tu mente... como ahora!) La canción que vive en tu mente (En tu mente... como ahora!) Categoría:Yuukiss Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2011